Promises Made of Memories
by Kaiisan
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian  move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be.AU   timeskips to adults
1. Prologue I

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be. Now, after several years have passed, Ichigo notices that the apartment next from his has been bought. Will his new neighbour relight the old sparks of his past? How will he cope? AU IchiRuki

_Memory/Thoughts_

_**Rukia's Handwriting**_

**Ichigo's Handwriting**

* * *

><p><em>"O-ran" a dark-haired toddler crawled over to the fence and peaked through the gap at a toddler with bright orange hair. The little boy wrinkled his nose at the curious girl. <em>

_"Purple-eyes" he replied. He wandered over to the fence and sat down opposite the girl. "My name is Ichigo."_

_"Rukia!" A dark-haired teen of about 18 ran over and picked up the girl, who's name was Rukia, apparently. "Stop annoying our new neighbours!"_

_"Oh no, I think its wonderful they're getting to know each other." Ichigo's father Isshin smiled. "Who knows, they could grow up together as friends, then couple,then a marriage-"_

_"Yes, well, maybe." Rukia's teen brother Byakuya broke in. He was struggling to hold Rukia because she kept squirming, eager to go to the boy with bright hair again._

* * *

><p><em>"Wanna play with my Chappy dolls?" a 4-year-old Rukia stood at Ichigo's garden gate.<em>

_"No." 5-year-old Ichigo scowled._

_"Wanna play hide-and-seek?"_

_"No!"_

_"Will you play _something_ with me? You can choose." Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes when Ichigo jumped up._

_"I know!" he grinned evily. "We're ninjas saving the world from evil nuns."_

_"Even better!" Rukia clapped her hands ecitedly._

_"Behind you! Nun, six o'clock!" _

_Rukia whipped around and lashed out at the air with a high kick and some punches._

_"There! Three of them, on your left!"_

_"Lets handle them together, back-to-back!"_

_Rukia and Ichigo press their backs together and launch a vicious duo attack on their invisable enemies._

* * *

><p><em>"I didn't know you play guitar, Strawberry." 6-year-old Rukia leaned over the fence, her tiny frame sporting a Chappy t-shirt and shorts. Her hair was split into two braids, her usual hair style for early spring. Ichigo, seven, looked up from his new guitar and scowled.<em>

_"I just got it, I'm still figuring out how it works."_

_"Let me show you, I can play too!" Rukia runs into her house and comes back with a guitar covered in Chappy stickers. She climbed the fence easily and sat cross-legged opposite to the spicky-haired boy. "So what do you know already?"_

_"C and D," Ichigo demonstrated by strumming the chords. Rukia snorted and covered her mouth to stop her from giggling. "What?"_

_"That was E and A Straawberry-head," she giggled._

_"Oh," Ichigo blushed. "Well show me C then." Rukia placed her fingers ready and waited for Ichigo to copy her. She fixed his fingers when he placed them wrong. Ichigo was blushing bright red, noticing how close Rukia was to his face._

_"Why are you so red, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him, still in his face._

_"I dunno," he replied honestly. "Its just I havent been so close to a girl other than my sisters before."_

_Rukia smiled. "I've never been this close to a boy either." She looked down at their guitars with a blush. "You can strum it now, your finger are in the right position." Ichigo gave it a quick test and Rukia nodded. "Yep, C Chord."_

_"And D?"_

_"Here, like this."_

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo!" Rukia leaned out of her bedroom window, in her swimsuit.<em>

_"What? Oh, uh, what are you wearing?" Ichigo blushed, scratching his head._

_"My swimsuit, Stupid Strawberry!" Rukia laughed, twirling around her room. Her swimsuit was purple-pink with a bare back and a white Chappy on the front._

_"You're still obsessed with Chappy rubbish, Midget?" he smirked. He started calling her Midget this summer when he started growing taller than her._

_"I'm not a midget, I'm petite!" Rukia shreiked. Ichigo laughed._

_"Whatever. Anyway, can you practice with me later? I wanna see if I've got that song perfect."_

_Rukia grinned. "Sure. And I have a new one for you too, its one I wrote myself."_

_"Sounds great." Ichigo smiled geniunely._

* * *

><p><em>"Ichigo?" Rukia stood in the doorway to the waiting room. Ichigo was curled up in one of the hospital chairs, crying but hiding his face from her and Byakuya, who stood behind her.<em>

_"Go and comfort him, Rukia. I will go to his father." he told her gently. Rukia nodded. She made her way over slowly and sat next to the orange-haired boy. His shoulders were shaking with each sob._

_"She's dead," he cried through his arms. "She's dead, she's dead, I killed her."_

_"No you didn't Ichigo."Rukia insisted, but she knew how stubborn the boy would be. _

_"Yes I did!" he screamed, suddenly facing her. His face was red and blotchy and his eyes were swollen with tears spilling from them. "If I stopped pestering her to go to the store to buy my favourite ice-cream she wouldn't have been in that car crash." He bit his lip to stop himself from screaming out. He was surprised to find himself in Rukia's arms a second later._

_"Don't cry Ichi," Rukia whispered. "I hate seeing you cry."_

_"I'll never cry again. It hurts too much." Ichigo croaked, sniffling into Rukia's shoulder. "R-Rukia?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You're my best friend."_

_"I know. You're my best friend too."_

_"Promise we'll be friends forever?"_

_"Yeah. Even if we move far away and never see each other again, we'll never forget each other."_

_"Good. I don't want to lose you too."_

_"You'll never lose me, Ichi. You'll always have me."_

* * *

><p><em>Late autumn brought a chilly wind. Ichigo stood in front of Rukia's house staring at the sign in front of him: FOR SALE.<em>

_"How could you?" he screamed. Rukia opened the door. "You said I wouldn't lose you! Now you're leaving me too!"_

_"Ichigo, please stop screaming," Rukia sobbed, in tears as she ran down the path to him. She tried embracing him but he pushed her away._

_"You're moving," he gritted his teeth. "Far away where I'll never see you! I'm losing everyone I've ever cared about! Why are you leaving Rukia?"_

_"Nii-san got a job up North," Rukia sniffed quietly. "We have to go."_

_"I don't want you to go. Stay with me. _Please."

_"I-I can't."_

_Ichigo stood there, towering over the crying girl in front of him. He wanted to scream, shout, kick, throw the biggest tantrum ever and beg Byakuya not to take the job. But not only that, he wanted to take Rukia and run away with her where they won't lose each other again. Instead he reigned in his turmoil and sighed, shuddering. Once he calmed down he pulled Rukia into his arms and let her cry into his shirt._

_"I-ichi?" she whispered._

_"Promise we'll write. Every week." he murmured into her soft hair._

_"Of course!"_

_"Promise we'll send each other presents for birthdays and Christmas."_

_"I'll send loads!"_

_"Promise we'll find each other again."_

_"I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>YAY Bleachy fanfic! My internet's been disconnecting so I don't know how often I can up date, if at all! : so enjoy for now :P Also, when it said 'timeskips to adults' I mean, this part, plus some upcoming chapters are more like prologues, which is why they're mostly in italics in this part, seeing as their memories. Who's remembering? I'll let you decide ;)**


	2. Prologue II

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be. Now, after several years have passed, Ichigo notices that the apartment next from his has been bought. Will his new neighbour relight the old sparks of his past? How will he cope? AU IchiRuki

_Memory/Thoughts_

_**Rukia's Handwriting**_

**Ichigo's Handwriting**

**ALSO: thank you for such nice reviews! ^v^ **

* * *

><p>~One month after Rukia moves~<p>

_**Dear Ichigo,**_

_**I told you I would write! :)**_

_**Here's our new address. The house is huge and spacey, and it has a pool in the garden! I'm getting better at swimming now. Nii-san is tired all the time and hardly takes me into town anymore. :( But I promise I'll send you something for Christmas! **_

_**Rukia. XoXo**_

**Dear Midget,**

**I know you did. I made you promise. ;)**

**It sounds lonely there, even with the pool and stuff. Is school as rubbish there as it is here? Its soo boring here now. Orihime and Chad from Art Class says hi, Tatsuki and Renji from English say 'Sup'. :P I tried making Ishida say something, but he was concentrating on his Maths work instead of listening to me, so I hit him. I got detention, along with Renji and Ikakku, cause they started a fight with Grimm. :D**

**Write back or I won't send your Christmas present.**

**Ichigo**

* * *

><p><strong>(Note: Ichigo always replies instantly to Rukia's letters, whereas Rukia takes more time to reply. which is why there's time skips from when Rukia replys to him)<strong>

* * *

><p>~Early-Mid December~<p>

_**Dear Strawberry,**_

_**I. Am. Not. A. Midget!**_

_**And you better send my Christmas present, or you won't get yours! And school's crap. Though I've made some friends here, a nice girl named Momo who's in my class, and this older girl Matsumoto. She's only a couple years older, she's thirteen, and she sneeks energy drinks into class, which isn't allowed! She's also very pretty, most of the girls (including me and Momo) are pretty jealous, but she's nice too. :/**_

_**Also, I've got another friend called Ulquiorra. He's so...hm, secretive, I'd say. His hairs so black and his eyes are so green! He's super shy and smart, a lot like Ishida is, but he's more gothic than Ishida was. :)**_

_**How are your sisters by the way?**_

_**Rukia XoXo**_

**Dear Midget,**

**yes you are. And I'm not a strawberry, my name means 'He who protects' -.-**

**My sisters are fine; Karin takes after my dad with dark hair, and she has a personality a lot like mine. I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a threat. Yuzu has hair like mom, and a personality like her too...**

**And I don't like the sound of Ulquiorra. He sounds like someone who wants to do something bad to you. So stay away from him, ok? And if he hurts you I'll kick his ass.**

**Also, here's your present. Merry Christmas, Rukia :)**

**Ichigo**

~A week later, Christmas~

_**Dear Strawberry,**_

_**whatever ;)**_

_**Thanks for the present! The Chappy plushie is soo cute! And the picture of everyone makes me laugh and cry. :') It must've taken ages to bribe everyone to sit still! I hope you enjoy your present; its very special to me so don't play it infront of your family! Or anyone else for the matter.**_

_**Merry Christmas Ichi :)**_

_**Rukia Xo**_

~A week or so later~

**Happy New Year, Rukia!**

**Thanks for the song, its really expressive. :) Do you think you'll be a song writer when your older? You could write songs for me. Why? Because I want to be a ROCKSTAR :D**

**Also, my birthday's in May, so don't forget ;)**

**Ichi**

* * *

><p>~After a few years of letter writing, the two exchange their first e-mails. <strong>Age:<strong> Ichi - 13, Rukia - 12~

* * *

><p>(some time in spring)<p>

**To:**** Rukia Kuchiki (ChappyLover101)**

**From:**** Ichigo Kurosaki (SoulReaper_Rockstar)**

**CC:**** The Best News Ever.**

RUKIA! My dad says that we can meet up in the summer! :D

He's gonna ask your brother if you and him would like to meet up with us and come camping! Sounds fun right? :) :) :)

REPLY MIDGET!

**To:**** Ichigo Kurosaki (SoulReaper_Rockstar)**

**From:**** Rukia Kuchiki (ChappyLover101)**

**CC:**** RE: The Best News Ever.**

That sounds FANTASTIC! :D

I'm begging him right this second. He's saying maybe so wish me luck! :)

oh, and one last thing: I AM NOT A MIDGET YOU STUPID STRAWBERRY. ;)

**To:**** Rukia Kuchiki (ChappyLover101)**

**From:**** Ichigo Kurosaki (SoulReaper_Rockstar)**

**CC:**** RE: RE: The Best News Ever.**

I AM NOT A STRAWBERRY YOU TINY PERSON. xD

Anyway, I'm wishing you TONS of luck. ;D

Bring your camera and your guitar, okay? I've learnt loads of new songs :)

And dad says if you bring the tents and supplies like a camping oven, first aid kits and stuff, he'll bring the sleeping bags and blankets and pillows. I don't trust these words in the slightest so make sure you have a spare blanket and sleeping bag with you.

I think he's trying to pair us up...

**To:**** Ichigo Kurosaki (SoulReaper_Rockstar)**

**From:**** Rukia Kuchiki (ChappyLover101)**

**CC:**** RE: RE: RE:The Best News Ever.**

Hahahahahaah! xD As if, right?

also... Nii-san said YES! ^^ So yes, I'll bring my camera and guitar. I've learnt new ones too, you know! Nii-san says he has a camp fire stove, is that what you mean? And we have two tents, one for me, Nii-san and you, and one for your dad and sisters, I think. That'll be awkward...

* * *

><p><strong>hehehehe I can honestly say I'm not really sure where this is heading...but oh well, right? Its some Ichiruki loving, thats what counts. :)<strong>

**Next chapter MIGHT be up if I can finish it before the internet disconnects!**


	3. Camping?

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be. Now, after several years have passed, Ichigo notices that the apartment next from his has been bought. Will his new neighbour relight the old sparks of his past? How will he cope? AU IchiRuki

_Memory/Thoughts_

_**Rukia's Handwriting**_

**Ichigo's Handwriting**

**Wow, another one, right? I spent all morning and afternoon writing this out! ^^;**

* * *

><p><em>Hehe in this chapter, its the 'present' time :)<em>

"Ichi!" a dark haired girl screamed, jumping out of her brother's car the moment it parked, running like a mad person to the bright haired teenage boy sitting with his back to her. He turned around at his name and saw his best friend Rukia running at him.

"Rukia! God, its really you!" Ichigo laughed, getting up and letting Rukia crash into him as he held her tightly. He was a good head taller than her now. "You're still a midget I see."

"Shut up, Strawberry." Rukia mumbled into his shirt. When she looked up she noted the dark circles under his eyes. "What's wrong Ichi?"

"Its been hard," Ichigo grumbled, loosening his grip on her. "Living without you, and Mum."

"Oh Ichi," Rukia frowned. "You can't still be beating yourself up about your mother, can you?"

"No, but my dad hits me all the time now." Ichigo replied sarcastically. As if to make this statement clear, Isshin grabbed him in a head lock and threw him over to their car.

"Go help your sisters unpack you ungrateful son of mine!" he yelled in a strangely happy voice.

"Idiot of a dad.." Ichigo muttered, rubbing his head. He pulled his tongue out at his dad behind his back, making Rukia laugh. When Isshin turned around his face was his usual scowl.

"What was making Rukia laugh just now?" he asked, a hint of a warning in his voice.

"Dunno," Ichigo shrugged, smirking. "She probably saw your face."

"WHY YOU LITTLE GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-!" Isshin shrieked and started chasing Ichigo around the campsite, disturbing other campers and causing havoc wherever they went.

* * *

><p>"I heard you still play guitar, Rukia." Karin and Yuzu looked at Rukia with gleeful eyes.<p>

"Sing something!" Yuzu cheered.

"Well, I have learnt a couple new songs, but I don't know," Rukia shrugged.

"Oh come on!" Karin rolled her eyes grinning. "Ichi never stops talking about you."

"Oi." Ichigo scowled, making Karin giggle. He sighed and smiled at Rukia. "I know you can sing and play much better than me. I've listened to all the songs you recorded and sent to me in your e-mails."

Byakuya rested his hand on her shoulder. "I'd be happy to hear you play."

"But I've only sung in front of Ichigo and my music teacher before!" Rukia wailed, getting all nervous.

"I hear you in your room every night."

"Fine." Rukia sighed, tuning her guitar. "This is Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson." She cleared her throat before beginning:

_Grew up in a small town,_

_and when the rain would fall down_

_I'd just stare out my window_

_dreaming of what could be_

_and if I'd end up happy_

_I would break _

_trying hard to reach out_

_but when I tried to speak out_

_felt like no-one could hear me_

_wanted to belong here_

_but something felt so wrong here_

_so I break, I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll, make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_out of the darkness and into the sun_

_but I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_want to feel a warm breeze_

_sleep under a palm tree_

_feel the rush of the ocean_

_get onboard a fast train_

_travel on a jet plane_

_far away, and breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky_

_I'll, make a wish, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_out of the darkness and into the sun_

_but I won't forget all the ones that I love, I gotta_

_take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_buildings with a hundred floors_

_swinging round revolving doors_

_maybe I don't know where they'll take me, but,_

_gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away_

_breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_though its not easy to tell you goodbye, gotta_

_take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_out of the darkness and into the sun_

_but I won't forget of the place I come from, I gotta_

_take a risk, take a chance, make a change_

_and breakaway_

_breakaway_

_breakaway..._

"Amazing!" Byakuya smiled. There was a big applause and the group turned to see that other campers had gathered to hear her sing.

"That was really good!"

"You should get paid!"

"Can I have your autograph when you're famous?"

"Really really great!"

Rukia blushed bright red. "Thank you very much!"

"Will you play another song?" a little boy wandered up and asked. "Your voice is pretty."

"Yeah Midget, play another one." Ichigo smirked.

"Actually, I was just thinking, its _your_ turn to play something now." Rukia grinned at Ichigo's embarrassed face.

"Oh come on, Midget, I'm nowhere near as good as you." he pleaded, eyeing the audience.

"Please?" Rukia begged, blinking big puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Ichigo got up and grabbed his guitar bag, unzipping a dark red guitar. He cleared his throat. "Rockstar by Nickelback." He noticed the surprise in Rukia's eyes and smiled.

_I'm through with standing in line to clubs I'll never get in_

_it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gonna win_

_this life hasn't turned out, quite the way I want it to be_

_(tell me what you want)_

_I want a brand new house on an episode of Cribs_

_and a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_and a king sized tub big enough for ten plus me_

_(yeah, but what you need?)_

_I need a, a credit card thats got no limit_

_and a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_gonna join the mile high club at _

_thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_my own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_somewhere between Cher and James Dean is fine for me_

_(so how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I even cut my hair and changed my name_

_cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_living in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat, and we'll_

_hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_every Playboy Bunny with her bleach blonde hair, and we'll_

_hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I wanna be great like Elvis, with the tassles_

_Hire eight bodyguards who love to beat up assholes_

_sign a couple autographs so I can eat my meals for free_

_(I'll have the quesadilla Ha Ha)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass with the latest fashion_

_get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_gonna date a centerfold who loves to blow my money for me_

_(does this make me look fat?)_

_(so how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I even cut my hair and changed my name_

_cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_living in little tight posses driving fifteen cars_

_the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat, and we'll_

_hang out in the coolest bars_

_and we'll be happy with the movie stars_

_every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_every Playboy Bunny with their bleach blonde hair, and we'll_

_hide out in the private rooms_

_with the latest dictionary and todays who's who_

_they'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_everybodys got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs that offend the censors_

_gonna pop my pills from a Pez dispenser_

_get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_lip sing'em every night so I don't get nothing wrong_

_well we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_living in little tight posses driving fifteen cars_

_the girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_we'll all stay skinny cause we just won't eat, and we'll_

_hang out in the coolest bars_

_and we'll be happy with the movie stars_

_every good gold digger's gonna wind up there_

_every Playboy Bunny with their bleach blonde hair, and we'll_

_hide out in the private rooms_

_with the latest dictionary in todays new zoo_

_they'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_everybodys got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

_hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar_

Silence, then someone whooped and everyone clapped. Ichigo blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Thanks."

"All right, all right," Isshin said, waving his hands at the gathered campers. "It's getting late and I need to put the little ones to bed. Night."

While he did that Ichigo and Rukia messed around on their guitars, Rukia taking pictures of Ichigo going crazy with his guitar, though some pictures turned out quite peaceful and emotional as he played quieter tunes. Ichigo in turn took several of Rukia, including an embarressing one of her laughing her head off, bright red. He made sure to save that one.

Then the adults made them go to sleep. But Rukia and Ichigo made each other stay awake with a vicious poking battle, until the adults were also asleep, before sneaking away with their guitars and a backpack containing their cameras and flashlights.


	4. You, Me, Fun and Despair

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be. Now, after several years have passed, Ichigo notices that the apartment next from his has been bought. Will his new neighbour relight the old sparks of his past? How will he cope? AU IchiRuki

* * *

><p>"Let's make videos of us singing, to remember this trip." Ichigo whispered, sitting down under a tree not too far from the campsite, still in sight but not in hearing.<p>

"Cool. You first!" Rukia whispered gleefully, setting her camera on record. When it _beep_ed to start the recording, Ichigo scowled.

"No fair, I wanted you to sing first." Ichigo made a move to grab the camera, but Rukia squealed with laughter and moved it out of reach.

"Go on, Strawberry, sing something for the camera!" Rukia sing-songed. He narrowed his eyes.

"Ok, Give's you Hell by The All-American Rejects," he smirked, and began strumming and singing, it was really hard to sing knowing full well he was being recorded, but if he made Rukia promise not to show anyone...then it was fine.

_..._

_When you hear this song and sing along but you never tell,_

_then you're a fool its just as well, hope it gives you hell_

_when you hear this song I hope it gives you hell_

_you can sing along I hope that it will treat you well._

He finished the song and whipped his own camera out, setting it on record. "Now you Midget!"

Rukia made a sort of growl but set her camera next to Ichigo so that she recorded herself too.

"Firework by Katy Perry," she smiled at her camera. Her voice wasn't cut out for the really high notes yet, but she got it ok anyway.

_..._

_baby you're a firework,_

_come and let your colours burst_

_make them go ah, ah, ah_

_you're gonna leave them going ah, ah, ah_

_boom, boom, boom_

_even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

_boom, boom, boom_

_ever brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

They carried on taking turns with singing different songs. Ichigo even taught Rukia how to sing 'Allstar' by Smashmouth, which was really fast. Now that they had plenty of videos and pictures to keep as memories, they gave in to their sleepiness and headed back to the camp. Little did they know, all of hell was about to break out.

"WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU TWO?" Isshin yelled. Karin and Yuzu came running up and hugging Ichigo, crying.

"We thought you got kidnapped!" cried Yuzu.

"Rukia, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuya's barely suppressed anger made his tone cold as ice.

"W-we just went and made a video. We weren't gone long." Rukia stammered, bowing her head.

"Yeah, we only played guitar over there," Ichigo pointed to the spot behind them.

"ONLY PLAYED GUITAR? WE WOKE ALL THE CAMPERS IN THE AREA TO GO LOOKING FOR YOU TWO AND YOU WERE ONLY OVER THERE?" Isshin screeched, scaring all of the kids. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Turning to Byakuya, he said in a much calmer voice. "I think this was a bad idea."

"I agree," Byakuya retorted. He grabbed Rukia's wrist. "Say goodbye, Rukia. This is the last time you'll ever see the Kurosaki family again."

"NO! Nii-sama, I don't want to go yet! And we will see them again, right?"

"No. I cannot trust a man who easily lets his son and my sister just wander off. Say your good byes while I pack our things in the car." With that, he stalked off.

"B-but, Nii-san!" Rukia cried. She turned and ran to Isshin. She hugged him quickly, surprising the hell out of him. He patted her back gently.

"Sorry I yelled." he whispered. Rukia nodded and said good bye formally to him, then went and offered herself to the twins, who jumped into her arms, crying.

"We're sorry!" Yuzu wailed. "I woke up and you weren't there so I woke Karin up and she checked for you too and we couldn't find you so we woke dad and he woke Kuchiki-sama - we're so sorry! This is our fault!"

"Shh, Yuzu, it's okay, I don't blame any of you," Rukia whispered. "I love you guys, you know. You're like another part of my family. We'll see each other again, no matter what my Nii-san says." she muttered fiercely. She kissed both of their foreheads. As she was getting up to go to Ichigo, who was watching her with such sadness, Byakuya's car drove up and honked once.

"Rukia, in, _now._" he shouted.

"One second!" she replied. As she turned to face Ichigo again she was surprised to be embraced by the tall boy. She felt her tears roll down her cheeks. She felt his lips graze the top of her forehead. When she looked up she could see he was crying silently.

"Don't ever forget me." he whispered.

Rukia bit her lip, wondering how to say goodbye to her long-time friend. Without thinking, she reached up on her toes and kissed him on the lips. Ichigo looked surprised at first, but then he closed his eyes and kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist as she held his face in her hands. When they broke apart, Rukia whispered, "A first kiss can never ber forgotten, this is how I'll always remember you." She smiled, still crying. "Goodbye, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Bye, Rukia Kuchiki." he mumbled, still crying. She kissed his cheeck quickly and ran to Byakuya's car. When the door shut, he started yelling at her; the Kurosaki's could even hear it from outside. Rukia was still crying, but she smiled out of the window at her friends.

For the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>AWWWW! Bye bye Rukia! :'( Next chapter will be mainly flashbacks, in first-person POVs from both of them. The chapter after will be time-skipped to adults!<strong>


	5. Looking back, Letting Go, 8 yrs later

**Summary:** Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki were neighbours since they were 2 and 3. Suddenly, 6-year-old Rukia and her older brother-slash-guardian move away, leaving a hole in 7-year-old Ichigo's already broken heart where love should be. Now, after several years have passed, Ichigo notices that the apartment next from his has been bought. Will his new neighbour relight the old sparks of his past? How will he cope? AU IchiRuki

thank you for the wonderful reviews! ^^

_Memory/Thought_

* * *

><p>-Ichi-14-<p>

_~Around three months since the camping fiasco.~_

_"Dad, has the mail come yet?" a sleepy Ichigo asks, rubbing his eyes as he walks down the stairs._

_"No, sorry." Isshin replied with a slight frown. Ichigo scowled slightly, made himself some cereal, then sat at the front door, waiting. Like every day before that one. When the mail did come, he'd grab it straight out of the mailman's hands before it even fell to the ground, scanning each letter for Rukia's handwriting. When he found nothing, he dropped the mail on the kitchen counter as he washed his bowl and spoon and headed upstairs to wash his face and get ready for school._

* * *

><p><em>-RUKIA-13-<em>

_~Christmas, a couple months after fiasco~_

_"Nii-san, can I go post these letters?" Rukia waves a handful of letters in the air._

_"Who are they to?" he asks._

_"Momo Hinamori, Orihime Inoue, Rangiku Matsumoto, and, er, sounds old friends from-"_

_"Let me see."_

_Rukia hesitated, but with a icey look from Byakuya she reluctantly gave him the letters. He picked through them, until he found one name. He gave her the rest of the letters, then waved the single one in his hand in front of her._

_"I told you, no more contact with the Kurosaki family. Nothing. None."_

_"But it's just a Christmas letter!" Rukia mumbled. In response, Byakuya ripped the letter in two and threw the pieces in the bin. He ignored the tears in his sister's eyes as she ran out in the icey weather with the rest of the letters._

* * *

><p><em>-ICHI-15<em>

_~July, almost one year~ _

_"Kurosaki-kun?" A pretty, orange-haired girl with grey eyes looked up at the birthday boy._

_"Yeah, Ichigo, what's up? It's almost your birthday and you're not even excited!" Renji exclaimed._

_"It's just a birthday," Ichigo scowled. _The first one without hearing anything from Rukia_, he eyed him, he was the only one who knew that Ichigo was still hurting from the separation of his long-time friend. Best friends knew that._

* * *

><p><em>-RUKIA-14<em>

_~July, one year after fiasco~_

_Rukia's at Matsumoto's party, but she sits by the window, staring out. It's Ichigo's birthday, she knew, but she couldn't send anything. She wiped a single tear away just before Momo graps her arm and drags her along the dance floor, saying she should try and have a good time. Que sera sera and all. So Rukia reluctantly agrees and slowly but painfully lets go of her long time friend._

* * *

><p><em>-ICHI-16<em>

_~Christmas, two years after~_

_"Ichi." Karin approached the tall boy that was slumped against the wall by the front door. "Face it, we won't hear from Rukia ever again."_

_"She'll send something!" Ichigo yelled, scaring Yuzu, who was standing behind Karin. "She sent an email last month!"_

_"Ichi, that wasn't last month, that was last year." Karin reminded him sadly. "You could email her everyday, Ichi, but you won't get a reply. We miss her too, you know. But we need to move on." Ichigo sighed, burying his face in his hands. After a moment, he got up from the door._

_"Fine." he scowled. His eyes were emotionless as he headed past them to his room. And that was the last time Ichigo sat by the door, checked his emails, or sent letters to the Kuchiki family. At the same time, all hope, happiness and emotions other than boredom and irritation were also lost. He'll wear a mask for his friends; after all, they needed him to be whole, not broken. The only real thing left was his guitar and the rythmn of her music in his soul._

* * *

><p><strong>8 Years Later. Early February.<strong>

It was a crisp early February morning, and a tall, well-built man with bright orange hair that was just to his shoulder and spiked everywhere, opened his blacony door in his boxer shorts. He stretched his well-toned arms in the weak sunlight and shivered. He grabbed the washing he'd left over night hanging, when he noticed that the apartment next to his no longer had a FOR SALE sign hanging from its balcony. In fact, if he leaned far enough (and dangerously far) over his balcony railings, he could just see some boxes piled up. The man smirked, deciding to give his new neighbour an early morning wake-up call. He dashed back inside with the washing, and came back with his red guitar.

Tuning it just right, he plugged it into the amp and sat on the railings, hooking his feet under the bars so that he didn't fall off. He then strummed a very loud, high-pitched riff, followed by the classic, _dun dun dun, dun dun du-dun, dun dun dun, du-dun _and he played it over and over again until the balcony door opened.

"Who the hell thought it'd be funny play so early in the morning?" a tiny woman, with short dark hair that had a single strand in the middle of her face and purple-blue eyes yelled, standing on her balcony with her arms crossed over her chest in Chappy pajamas; a tall man that could have been his double -aside from his dark hair, stood behind her in (ironically) identical boxers. The orange haired man stopped playing instantly and almost fell off his balcony.

_Rukia?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>ZOMG <em>I love this stuff xD**

**BUTT**

**PLEASE READ**

**So, school's started up again for me, and this time, it's the tough shit.**

**So while I try to get over the fact that I am going the same school as my evil (but gorgeous) ex, hanging out with his group of friends in the break, getting through the extra german lessons (of hell), sport (of doom) also having no close friends in my class (aside from one nice dude, who is also a major fan of Bleach, One Piece and Fairy Tail as I am) and other shizz, meaning I'll have next to no time to update. So maybe like, once every week or two? Sorry! D:**

**OI OI OI ! Can you guess who's Rukia with? ;D**


End file.
